The Scared
by GoodyAce
Summary: Jerry finds out nice isn't always nice, and cuts a checque to prove it. Kramer is less-than-gracious in receipt. Elaine's fax machine has its wires crossed. George dips once too often into the cookie jar.


SEINFELD

THE SCARED

JOSH FAGAN

SCENE - JERRY'S APARTMENT

JERRY

You know you should really wash behind your ears.

GEORGE

What can I have behind my ears that needs washing? Do I work in a coal mine or something. Is dust settling there?

JERRY

Haven't you ever heard of washing behind your ears?

GEORGE

No. How are ears supposed to get dirty? What could I possibly do that would make my ears dirty.

JERRY

You know you should cut your nails too. I've been wanting to say something for a while, but it's getting disgusting. You're like Tina Turner.

GEORGE

I cut my nails last week.

JERRY

Then how come they're so long?

GEORGE

I like to be able to peel fruit. You ever tried to peel an orange with short fingernails? The juice gets in there, it stings.

JERRY

Have you ever heard of a knife?

GEORGE

I don't need help peeling, thank you very much. I think I can manage on my own.

JERRY

I don't get you. You know, I think you'd have no trouble living in the Stone Age. You're completely against modern science. Every household implement designed to make life easier for people has somehow personally offended you in some way.

GEORGE

Oh, is this the vacuum cleaner thing again? I told you I can't stand the noise. That sound, it's like fingernails on a blackboard.

JERRY

What about a microwave oven?

GEORGE

Radiation. I'm not putting that thing in my house. Who knows what those things do.

JERRY

Cook food.

GEORGE

Seemingly.

JERRY

Fine. Fine. What about an electric razor?

GEORGE

Whoa. Now there's your problem. Those things don't work. I had one fifteen years ago. I used to use it. After three weeks I looked like I'd been studying at a kabbala centre.

JERRY

What about credit cards?

GEORGE

Don't trust them. What if I lose one and someone else finds it? Then I'm paying for flights to Mexico, cruises.

JERRY

You report it stolen and they cancel the card. You don't pay for anything.

GEORGE

That's what they want you to think.

(Enter Kramer)

JERRY

Hey, do you own any credit cards?

KRAMER

No, I'm strictly cash.

JERRY

Why?

KRAMER

I like to be fluid.

JERRY

You mean liquid?

(Kramer is making a sandwich. He drops the plate and it shatters on the floor. Jerry and George both jump from fright. George is visibly shaken)

JERRY

What are you doing?

KRAMER

Sorry. It slipped.

JERRY

Are you alright?

GEORGE

Yeah, just a little shaken up.

JERRY

You look like you just saw LaGuardia's ghost, or something.

GEORGE

No. I'm fine.

JERRY

Will you look what you did.

KRAMER

I said I'm sorry. Where's your mayo?

JERRY

I'm out.

(George is still sitting, still as a rock)

JERRY

George. George! Is everything OK?

GEORGE

What?

JERRY

What's going on?

GEORGE

Just a little frightened, that's all.

JERRY

This is your fault.

KRAMER

Come on. Get over it. You know I don't know what the big deal is. I've been in restaurants where the busboy dropped a stack of plates this high (reaches arms out as far as they can go) on the floor. Shattered. Glass everywhere! And I didn't move an inch.

JERRY

You've got ice water running in those veins.

KRAMER

You can't be scared. You can't let yourself be scared. Because that's when they get you.

JERRY

Alright. Take your sandwich and get out of here.

KRAMER

You think you can scare me? Oh, no. I can't be scared. Never have, and never will.

GEORGE

Wait a second. You're immune to fear?

KRAMER

I've got fear antibodies.

JERRY

Don't listen to him. I've seen you scared a hundred times.

KRAMER

Maybe I jump. But I'm not scared.

JERRY

Then what is that?

KRAMER

It's a friendly greeting. Like tipping your hat.

(Exit Kramer)

GEORGE

Can you believe that?

JERRY

I'll believe anything.

GEORGE

Can't be scared. Who can't be scared? Everyone is scared.

JERRY

I'm scared right now.

SCENE - ELAINE'S OFFICE

ELAINE

Hey. Sally. Can you come here for a second.

SALLY

What's up?

ELAINE

I'm trying to get this fax machine to work. I think it's jammed. Do you have any idea how these things work?

SALLY

No. I'm no good with machines, Elaine. Sorry.

ELAINE

Don't worry about it.

SALLY

Hey, it's almost twelve. You want to go somewhere for lunch?

ELAINE

Sure. Sure.

SALLY

OK. I just have to run some proofs. See you in the lobby in ten minutes?

ELAINE

Yeah.

(Exit Sally)

ELAINE

Work. Work!

SCENE - JERRY'S APARTMENT

(George is eating a chocolate bar, and Jerry is in the kitchen)

JERRY

I wonder how long it takes for fruit to go bad. It always seems to be changing. (George is motioning towards Jerry at the counter) Do you want something?

GEORGE

Bring me the cookies.

JERRY

Are you serious?

GEORGE

Yeah. Hey, I just had a great idea. I'm eating a Mounds. And I want a cookie. What about a cookie with Mounds in it?

JERRY

A candy bar cookie?

GEORGE

Yeah.

JERRY

Why not just eat a lump of sugar?

GEORGE

I think it's a great idea. I'm gonna look into this.

JERRY

Yeah, what are you gonna do? Write a letter.

GEORGE

I don't know.

(Buzzer sounds, and George jumps off his seat)

JERRY

What's this?

GEORGE

What?

JERRY

I could've slid a phone book under you.

GEORGE

I'm still a little jumpy from when Kramer dropped the plate.

JERRY

That was yesterday.

GEORGE

So? Lucy Turmen jumped out at me from behind a bush in sixth grade and I still wake up in a cold sweat sometimes.

(Jerry answers the buzzer)

ELAINE

It's me.

(Jerry buzzes her in)

GEORGE

What are you doing?

JERRY

Writing a cheque.

GEORGE

To who?

JERRY

Why is this any of your business?

GEORGE

It's a commercial here. (George points at the TV)

JERRY

It's for breast cancer research. Elaine's walking. I'm sponsoring her.

GEORGE

Whoa! Five hundred dollars!

JERRY

So.

GEORGE

That's a lot of money.

JERRY

It's for a good cause.

GEORGE

So what? Five hundred dollars. Do you at least get a hat, or something?

JERRY

Look. It's a write-off. And it's for Elaine.

GEORGE

Why couldn't you pick another charity?

JERRY

You don't like breast cancer research?

GEORGE

It's alright. It's a little...feminine.

JERRY

So you want me to donate to a men's charity?

GEORGE

Well you're a man.

JERRY

So what, like ear hair research? Impotence studies.

GEORGE

(Points to his head)

JERRY

It's amazing that with all these bald people walking around, they haven't found a cure yet. I can see it happening one day.

GEORGE

What do you think they're going to cure first? Baldness or cancer?

JERRY

I don't know. But I'll tell you what though. There are a lot of bald scientists.

(Enter Elaine)

ELAINE

I'm so hungry.

JERRY

Help yourself. Didn't you eat lunch?

ELAINE

No! I was trying to get my stupid fax machine to work and I got so preoccupied I missed it.

GEORGE

Why didn't you just look at the manual?

ELAINE

I did. It's wrong.

GEORGE

Maybe it's just the English. Did you try the Spanish? Or the French?

ELAINE

Wrong. Wrong. I stood up this new girl. We were supposed to have lunch. I really like her.

JERRY

In a non-sexual way of course.

ELAINE

Yeah. Was that necessary?

JERRY

You can never be too clear on these things.

ELAINE

She's so nice.

JERRY

Oh yeah, what's her number?

ELAINE

Oh, no.

JERRY

What?

ELAINE

You want to go out with her?

JERRY

Is she single?

ELAINE

Yeah.

JERRY

Then why not?

ELAINE

She's too good for you.

JERRY

Too good for me? How could anyone be too good for me?

GEORGE

Couldn't be too good.

ELAINE

I'm not giving you her number.

GEORGE

Potato chips someone. Chips. (George raises his arm to signal that he wants someone to bring him potato chips)

(Elaine sneaks up behind George with a bag of chips and slams her hands together on the middle of the bag, producing a loud "pop" sound. George, still feeling the effects of Kramer's plate drop, gets up and runs into Jerry's bedroom.)

SCENE - ELAINE'S OFFICE

ELAINE

Sally. I just wanted to tell you how sorry I am I stood you up yesterday. I completely forgot you were waiting for me. It's this stupid fax machine. It's ruining my life. Aren't you? (Elaine throws a file folder at the fax machine)

SALLY

Don't worry. It's no big deal.

ELAINE

Really? Because I would be kind of mad if someone did that to me.

SALLY

No. It's OK. Really.

ELAINE

Really?

SALLY

Really.

ELAINE

Well do you want to go out today?

SALLY

Sure, that would be great! Oh, and I love those shoes. They're so cute on you.

ELAINE

Oh. Thanks.

(Jerry knocks on the door of Elaine's office and enters)

JERRY

Hello.

ELAINE

Jerry! What are you doing...Oh no.

SALLY

Hi.

(Elaine gets up and forces Jerry out the door after a brief struggle)

SALLY

Elaine! Who was that?

ELAINE

Oh. That's my...paperboy. You know, I already paid him this week, but he keeps following me around. I think he's kind of demented or something. He leaves me the Post and the Times. Like some kind of offering.

(Jerry opens the door and enters)

JERRY

Now that wasn't very nice. You must be Sally?

SALLY

Yeah, Hi. How did you know my name?

JERRY

(Very sweet and sincere sounding) I'm Elaine's friend. Jerry! Now I don't know what kind of silly stories Elaine has been telling you about me...

SALLY

You're not her paperboy?

JERRY

Not unless you're talking about wrapping paper. And the children's toys I decorate at Christmas AND Chanukah.

ELAINE

Sally should be getting back to work.

JERRY

I'll walk her to her office.

SALLY

What a gentleman.

ELAINE

Yeah.

(Jerry and Sally exit. Elaine sits down. Jerry returns, poking his head in at the door and smiling at Elaine. Elaine gets up and runs to the door.)

ELAINE

Sally! What about lunch?

SCENE - STREET

(Someone taps Kramer on the shoulder as he is staring into a shop window. He turns around as cool as can be.)

STEVE

Kramer?

KRAMER

Maybe.

STEVE

It's Steve Howson. Remember. Jerry's friend with purple Chevette.

KRAMER

Steve Howson.

STEVE

Right. Well how are you?

KRAMER

I'm OK.

STEVE

Oh. Well, how's your family?

KRAMER

OK too.

(Steve is obviously waiting for Kramer to ask him how he is, and how his family is doing. But Kramer is oblivious to this social custom of returning queries and he simply stands there.)

STEVE

And everything? Everything is good? You're good, the health is good, you're feeling good?

KRAMER

I can't complain.

STEVE

You're...good?

KRAMER

I'm great.

STEVE

Oh.

KRAMER

Well I'll see you later.

SCENE - RESTAURANT

(Jerry has put on a really sweet act to convince Sally that he's a good person. His voice is like Mr. Rogers', really kind and endearing)

JERRY

You know tartar sauce is actually made from the teeth of the fish. The ones with bad oral hygiene. It's a good thing fish don't brush their teeth because...no tartar sauce.

SALLY

That isn't true.

JERRY

You caught me again.

SALLY

This has been such a great evening.

JERRY

You know I didn't mind it.

SALLY

It's a shame it has to end.

JERRY

Well. The sun will rise. Light comes streaming in.

SALLY

Not if you keep your curtains closed.

JERRY

That's right. That's right. Unless they're venetian blinds and then they've got to be pointing the right way.

SALLY

You know which way my blinds are pointing.

JERRY

I've got an idea.

SCENE - COFFEE SHOP

(George is sitting in the booth, by himself, with a wide array of candy bars laid out in front of him. A waitress is standing by the table holding a cookie.)

GEORGE

Do you have anything bigger? Like the size of a soup plate?

WAITRESS

Sorry. That's the biggest one we've got.

GEORGE

Alright.

(Kramer comes through the door, taps George on the shoulder, and sits down. George is frightened and the cookie falls to the ground. Kramer picks it up and eats it.)

GEORGE

You're eating that?

KRAMER

What?

GEORGE

It was on the floor. I walked through the park on the way here. Do you know what that means?

KRAMER

So what? I've eaten dirt before. It's good for you. Gets the toxins out. What are you doing?

GEORGE

Nothing.

KRAMER

Is that a Clark bar?

GEORGE

Yeah.

KRAMER

I thought they didn't make those anymore.

GEORGE

Well they do.

KRAMER

But I thought they didn't.

GEORGE

Alright. That's enough.

(Steve enters the coffee shop with his wife. Kramer motions hello, but Steve gives him the cold shoulder.)

KRAMER

Did you see that?

GEORGE

That guy with the vest?

KRAMER

He shunned me.

GEORGE

He probably didn't see you.

KRAMER

Oh, he saw me. I just ran into him yesterday. That's Jerry's friend. The purple volvo.

GEORGE

So maybe you said something.

KRAMER

Why would I say something? You know me. I'm all about cordiality. I'm nothing if not cordial.

GEORGE

Right. I know you. You're cordial. Well, what happened?

KRAMER

I was looking at some lace in this store window. You know, because I'm out of doilies. And this guy taps me on the shoulder. And he asks me how I am, how I feel, how everyone is. And that was it.

GEORGE

What did you say?

KRAMER

I said I was great.

GEORGE

You didn't ask him how he was?

KRAMER

No.

GEORGE

And he asked you how your family was? And you didn't ask him?

KRAMER

No. Was I supposed to?

GEORGE

Of course you were supposed to. Someone comes up to you, asks how you are, asks how your family is, you've got to reciprocate.

KRAMER

No, no, no. So you're saying he only asked me so I would asking him back? That's crazy!

GEORGE

Why do you say, "Thank you?" So someone will say, "Don't worry about it, you're welcome."

KRAMER

I don't say thank you.

(Waitress comes by the table and gives Kramer a cup of coffee)

WAITRESS

Here you go. (Waiting for a thank you)

(The waitress is waiting for a thank you, and is looking at Kramer. Kramer refuses to give a thank you, and looks blankly at the waitress)

SCENE - JERRY'S APARTMENT

ELAINE

What's wrong?

JERRY

Nothing. I'm just a little tired?

ELAINE

Big night?

JERRY

It was kind of a 24 hour thing.

ELAINE

Oh. And now you're hungover?

JERRY

I didn't drink.

ELAINE

Sexual hangover. Bangover.

JERRY

You mean rollover.

ELAINE

Whatever.

JERRY

She's working me like a Clydesdale. I don't think I can keep this up. You know I don't know what it is about women that the nicer and gentler they are outside the bedroom, that it doesn't carry into their sex lives. They're completely different people. One minute this woman is helping a blind guy across the street, and the next thing you know she's smashing against the headboard like an iceberg and the Titanic. It's completely opposite in men. The biggest jerk you know is thinking about sex 24 hours a day. What you see is what you get.

ELAINE

You mean big hairy arms and one really thick eyebrow.

JERRY

Yes.

ELAINE

You know, I've never heard a man complain he's having too much sex before. It's kind of a turnoff.

JERRY

Too much? It was like some kind of carnal marathon. I was like some punch drunk boxer up against the ropes and she had me all tied up. (Feigns a punching motion and boxer's stance) Right, left, working the body.

ELAINE

So the relationship's over?

JERRY

Well, I wouldn't say that.

ELAINE

Why not. I know you Jerry, you can't keep up with her.

JERRY

Why not?

ELAINE

Because you're not that kind of guy.

JERRY

Really? So what kind of guy am I?

ELAINE

You know, the one who needs help carrying his suitcase.

JERRY

That was one time! I had paperweights in there.

ELAINE

I finally got that stupid fax machine to work. Finally. I faxed in my sponsor sheet to the breast cancer walk.

JERRY

Oh yeah. I'm gonna be out there tomorrow.

ELAINE

Why?

JERRY

Sally's making me go. Cheer her on. You know, it's a walk, not a steeplechase.

ELAINE

Won't you be busy?

JERRY

No. Her plumber's coming in tomorrow morning. Should be about a three hour break. Then it's onto the shower. And once you're in there, there's only one way out.

SCENE - COFFEE SHOP

(Jerry enters the coffee shop, alone. George is still there working on his cookie)

JERRY

What are you doing here?

GEORGE

I've almost got it figured out.

JERRY

Got what figured out? You've just got a cookie and some chocolate. Shouldn't you be doing this in a kitchen, or something.

GEORGE

Hey, it's all up here. What's in the box?

JERRY

Some stuff I'm taking down to donate. How are the nerves?

GEORGE

They're better, thank you.

(George looks at Jerry like he wants to see what's in the box)

JERRY

Fine! I guess this can be considered charity.

GEORGE

Hey, I'm disabled. When I go to a movie theatre I use those handicap doors. They're so heavy. It's like opening a bank vault.

JERRY

What do you do if someone asks you what you're doing?

GEORGE

Hey, I'm handicapped. I'm socially retarded.

JERRY

Take your time. (Thrusts the box at George)

GEORGE

You're getting rid of these clothes? But you wear these all the time.

JERRY

Yeah. Sally really likes them. I think they kind of...you know, turn her...

GEORGE

OK.

JERRY

Well, what was I supposed to say?

GEORGE

Nothing. (Picks up a baseball cap out of the box) Can I take these?

JERRY

Sure. Be my guest.

GEORGE

You're throwing this away?

(George produces Jerry's old electric razor from the box.)

JERRY

I thought you said you hated electric razors?

GEORGE

I do.

JERRY

Just not when they're free?

GEORGE

I've had enough of shaving cream.

JERRY

Just focus on the cookie, Sara Lee.

SCENE - SIDEWALK

JERRY

Don't you think "Hogwash" is an expression that should be retired? I mean who uses that word anymore? What does it even mean?

GEORGE

Yeah.

JERRY

It's like names. Do you ever hear any kids called Murray anymore? Or Henrietta?

(Steve and his wife are standing on the sidewalk in front of a card table they have set up on the street. They are both wearing matching outfits and caps. It appears they are collecting money for a charity.)

STEVE

Jerry?

JERRY

Hey! Steve. How are you?

STEVE

I'm fine. How are you?

JERRY

I'm great.

STEVE

That's good to hear. You know I saw your friend Kramer yesterday. What's wrong with that guy? I asked him how he was, he didn't say anything? Didn't ask me how I was, didn't ask me how my family was. Nothing.

JERRY

Oh really?

STEVE

Yeah.

JERRY

Well, Steve. You know, asking someone how they are is really just a formality. I mean, is anyone ever bad?

STEVE

Sometimes.

JERRY

So what are you doing out here?

STEVE

We're collecting donations for the breast cancer walk tomorrow.

JERRY

Oh, yeah. You're walking? Because my friend is walking too.

STEVE

Well, how about a little something for the charity?

JERRY

It's funny because I just got finished writing a check for my friend for five hundred dollars.

STEVE

Really?

JERRY

Yeah.

STEVE

Well, how about a dollar? Just so I can get your name down on the list.

JERRY

But I just wrote a check for five hundred.

STEVE

So what are you saying?

JERRY

Nothing.

STEVE

You won't give me anything?

JERRY

It's not the money. It's the principle. I can't just keep giving money to everyone with their hand out. I wouldn't have anything left.

STEVE

It's not for me, Jerry. We're walking for cancer.

JERRY

Really? I thought you'd be walking against cancer.

STEVE

Alright.

(Steve is obviously very upset with Jerry's refusal to donate even a dollar.)

JERRY

By the way, how's your wife?

STEVE

She has cancer.

SCENE - BREAST CANCER WALK

JERRY

Do they really need to have everyone lined up like this? They're not racing.

GEORGE

Maybe.

JERRY

Will you stop playing with that thing. (George is holding a cookie and studying it intensely)

GEORGE

This is it! This is the one. Finally, the right blend, the perfect cookie.

JERRY

There's Elaine.

ELAINE

Tired?

JERRY

No, not really. She ate some bad shellfish last night. The vomiting kind of spoiled the mood.

ELAINE

I was thinking, maybe you should get separate beds.

JERRY

She'd just push them together. Hey, I'm not sleeping in the crack.

ELAINE

What is that?

JERRY

It's the cookie of tomorrow.

ELAINE

Let me have a bite.

GEORGE

No! No eating.

ELAINE

Isn't it a cookie?

GEORGE

Lets just calm down here. Everyone settle down.

ELAINE

Hey. Aren't those your clothes?

(George is wearing Jerry's old clothes from the box that he took at the coffee shop)

JERRY

I let him have them. I was gonna give them away anyway.

ELAINE

But they don't fit.

GEORGE

They're good enough. What is this, a fashion show? You know how much sweatpants cost?

ELAINE

I'm gonna go. They're gonna start any minute.

(Exit Elaine)

GEORGE

Oh. Look at this, my shoe's untied.

JERRY

I'm gonna go look for Kramer.

SCENE - REGISTRATION TABLE

ELAINE

Elaine Benes. I'm checking in, I guess.

STEVE

Elaine Benes. Oh, there's a problem.

ELAINE

What problem?

STEVE

It looks like we never received your sponsor lists.

ELAINE

That's impossible. I faxed them over yesterday.

STEVE

Well it looks like we never got them.

ELAINE

That stupid fax machine! Alright, alright. So just give me the tag and I'll walk.

STEVE

We can't do that. No tag unless you have over $1000 in sponsors.

ELAINE

But I do.

STEVE

Well, we don't know that.

ELAINE

So what, you're telling me that I can't walk for breast cancer?

STEVE

It's against breast cancer.

ELAINE

Sor-ry. Well I'll tell you what. I'm walking.

STEVE

No you're not.

ELAINE

Yes I am. I'm walking.

STEVE

No you're not.

ELAINE

Give me that ribbon!

(Enter Jerry)

JERRY

Hey. What's going on here?

ELAINE

He won't let me walk because my stupid fax machine ate my sponsor list.

JERRY

Steve?

STEVE

What are you doing here?

JERRY

This is my friend, the one I wrote the check for. The five hundred dollars.

STEVE

Yeah, the alleged five hundred dollars.

JERRY

But I wrote the check.

STEVE

We see people like you all the time. They write the check, sure. But they post-date it. They sign the wrong name. We see people like you all the time. (Mimicking Jerry) "Oh look, I'll write a five hundred dollar check and sign it Werner Von Braun. No one will notice." Well, the bank notices! When you stop payment.

JERRY

You get a lot of donations from captured Nazi scientists?

STEVE

Why don't you just get out of here.

ELAINE

You can't throw us out. This is for charity.

STEVE

Officer!

JERRY

Alright. We're leaving. You just made a big mistake. Prostate cancer is going to get the biggest check they've ever seen!

SCENE - THE SIDEWALK

(George bends over to tie his shoe. He is wearing Jerry's old clothes and baseball cap. His butt is in the air. Sally walks up behind him and grabs at his backside, thinking he is Jerry.)

GEORGE

Whoa!

SALLY

Oh my God. I'm so sorry. I thought you were someone else.

(Enter Jerry)

JERRY

Sally.

SALLY

George? I'm so sorry.

GEORGE

No. (Trembling) It's, it's alright.

SALLY

Are you OK? You look a little flushed?

GEORGE

No. I'm fine.

(George's nerves are shot again, and he starts to tremble)

JERRY

Here we go.

(Enter Kramer)

KRAMER

Hey, Jerry. I saw that guy again. The one I didn't ask how he was. Yeah, he's looking for you.

JERRY

I know. I just saw him. What did you say?

KRAMER

Nothing. I didn't say anything. Only that you were here and you weren't walking. And I told him about the check. Yeah, I've never heard about it.

JERRY

You idiot. Why did you tell him about the check?

KRAMER

Well, he asked. It was only polite, Jerry. Come on!

JERRY

But I wrote the check!

KRAMER

Well no one told me!

Hey, that's a good looking cookie.

GEORGE

I know.

KRAMER

Here, give it to me.

GEORGE

No.

KRAMER

Why not?

GEORGE

No one can touch it. (George starts fidgeting with his chin, pulling at something)

JERRY

What are you doing?

GEORGE

It's this hair. I've got a hair right here. I can't pull it out. I can't get a grip on it. It's that razor you gave me. I told you it was a piece of junk.

JERRY

I didn't give it to you, you took it.

GEORGE

Electric razor? Why would anyone use shaving cream if those things worked? Huh. You think I like getting that stuff in my ears, all over my neck? Here, (hands Kramer the cookie) hold this.

KRAMER

Ow! Why don't you cut your fingernails. You skinned me.

GEORGE

Oranges!

(George begins to tug at his chin. As he does, the starter can be seen raising his pistol in the air and firing a blank to begin the walk. As the blank is shot, an unsuspecting Kramer jumps in fright and throws the cookie in the air. George sees it and follows its path right into the middle of the oncoming walkers)

JERRY

Can't be scared, huh?

(George rushes into the path of the walkers to retrieve the cookie. Kramer rushes beside him, his back turned to the walkers. Elaine has weaseled her way into the group of walkers. She is looking left and right, unaware that she is about to trample George and Kramer who are directly in her path. Right as he is about to be trampled, a stranger leaps out of the crowd and pushes him out of the way. Kramer is now on his back looking up at the person who rescued him. It is Bania.)

BANIA

Kramer. How are you? You hurt? You could've been killed.

KRAMER

I'm fine.

BANIA

Well? Aren't you gonna thank me?

THE END


End file.
